


Something Amazing

by chiefmomboss



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefmomboss/pseuds/chiefmomboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin helps Tai Jun carry in his latest shipment of marble. (Tai Jun created by amiraelizabeth on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Amazing

Lin smiled as the delivery man rolled the marble blocks off the truck. Tai Jun squeezed her hand so tight it hurt.

“What are you so excited about?” she said.

“New marble.”

She kissed his cheek. “It’s adorable.”

Tai only let go of Lin’s hand to sign for the marble. Lin carefully picked each block up and carried them into his workshop. They were wrapped in burlap, and the second Lin set one down, Tai jumped at it with a knife to cut the rope and burlap.

“Where is it?” she heard him whisper as he tore the fabric open.

She set a block down gently, and stood still. Watched him tear into the burlap. His face lit up. He tore the fabric up, sliced at the rope. She waited, trying not to laugh as he peeled the fabric off.

Underneath was an oblong hunk of white marble with reddish purple veins in it.. Tai Jun touched the surface like it was porcelain.

Lin had seen him get excited over marble, but never like this.

She cleared her throat to remind him she was there. He glanced in her direction.

“You okay?”

“Didn’t I—this is—Lin. It’s Carrara marble. It’s the rarest marble in the world.”

“You spent the commission from my sculpture on this,” she said. “Didn’t you?”

“It’s Carrara marble, Lin.”

“I’m not mad,” she said. “I just don’t—understand.”

He grabbed her hand and pressed it to the rock.

“All rocks feel the same to me, too, Tai,” she said. “Unless they’ve been hit with spirit rays.”

“It’s just so beautiful,” he said. “And rare.”

“I’m not doubting that,” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. “What will you carve out of it?”

He set his hands over hers. “Something amazing.”

She stretched up and kissed his cheek. “Come on, there’s three more we have to get in here.”

He nodded, but as they walked away from the block, Tai disappeared from her side. When she returned to the workshop with another block, she found him standing with his ear pressed against the white marble. He tapped his carving hammer gently against the surface. Listening for what was inside.

She smiled as she set down the block twice her size. He looked so dorky hugging his marble, but she loved it. People called him a master and genius, and she had to wonder if all masters and geniuses bit the corners of their lips while they worked.


End file.
